RH Season 3 Episode 2 Her Fathers Daughter
by catherinedoncaster1995
Summary: Marian, Robin and the Gang race to help her uncle escape the Sheriffs trap. But with him expecting Robins body as well as the others, and Guy wanting Marian for his own pleaure, how can they save the day? ROBINxMARIAN
1. Chapter 1

**Doncaster – Yorkshire –Doncaster Forest**

Robin froze and he all but gasped his question, "Marian's _uncle_ hired you to kill all of us?"

Elian smirked, "The Sheriff of Nottingham has threatened to kill him if he doesn't deliver your bodies by Monday sundown..." he chuckled, "All except the lady Marian. He wants her to appease Guisborne..."

Robins sword was so hard at the man's throat it nearly drew blood.

Robin was incensed, "What?"

"That is revolting." Much finally seemed to realise just what this meant as Elian wheezed under Robins sword tip.

The man beneath Robin was gasping for breath, the outlaw's blade cutting off some of the oxygen which would normally enter and leave his body without difficulty.

"The Sheriff of Nottingham has blackmailed Geoffrey with his life to kill you all," He swallowed awkwardly, "He knew he could get the lady Marian to lead you all here, he resides in the Doncaster castle... he awaits your bodies. If you are not there by Monday's end, Geoffrey will die."

Robin froze and stared at Elian, not relaxing his position one bit.

The other outlaws looked panicked.

"Robin... Robin what are we going to do..." Will demanded.

Alan and Much both watched their leader as he pushed off of Elian roughly, after knocking him hard on the side of the head, rendering him unconscious.

Robin winced as he moved his pulsing shoulder.

"I need to speak to Geoffrey."

**Doncaster – Yorkshire –Thorne Manor**

Servants bustled around the manor as Marian walked down the stairs into the main hall.

She glanced over the room to see her Uncle looking at something by the window with her aunt. She crossed over the room and they both looked up as she approached.

Her aunt took the letter from her uncle and smiled at Marian before she excused herself.

Marian's uncle looked reluctant to be left alone with her, almost like he did not wish to speak to her.

His entire body language was awkward, like he did not know how to address her, and Marian wondered what could be that matter with him.

She pushed it to the side and focused on being a respectable lady.

"Uncle Geoffrey have you seen Robin?" Marian had her hands folded in her lap like she had been taught to.

Geoffrey floundered and shook his head, "No I haven't. He's probably just gone to cool down, for a walk or something, you know after your argument last night."

Marian looked down so she could not see Geoffrey's guilty face, "You heard that?"

He sighed, "The whole _town_ heard it Marian. But no one blames you; after all it is in his nature to be a bit arrogant."

Although Marian could have easily agreed with him, she found herself feeling the anger bubble inside of her instead. "Arrogant?" She gasped, "Forgive me uncle but you were not exactly polite to him."

"Marian can you not see what he has done to you?" Geoffrey demanded, "You are both common now. He has changed you."

Marian's voice was hurt and quiet, "He loves me for me. We do not need our titles to be happy. We are helping the poor of England and making it better." She swallowed, "I would have thought you would be happy for me."

Geoffrey put his hands on her arms, "I _am_, and your father would be as well. I am just trying to do what is best for you, maybe if you were wise, you would do the same." He said and gave her arms a gentle squeeze before pulling on his gloves and cloak that a nearby servant was holding.

Marian tried to hide her curiosity, "You are leaving?"

Her uncle nodded, "There is a festive celebration at the castle. I and your aunt will be there until tomorrow."

Marian nodded and felt his eyes intensify on her as he spoke again.

"You and your friends are welcome to join us later in the evening." He said.

She managed to speak clearly around the uncomfortable lump in her throat, "I do not know."

"You must come." His face was earnest, "Even if your friends do not come you must?"

His face was so serious that it caught Marian off guard momentarily.

"Forgive me Uncle but..." She trailed off when she saw a glint in his eye that she had not wanted to see.

There was fear there, dear that he was about o be caught out or refused she did not know.

Nevertheless she found herself sighing.

"Very well. I will come."

He smiled slightly as her aunt joined them.

"Have a nice evening. I will see you later." Marian smiled as her Aunt and Uncle joined arms before walking to climb into their carriage outside of the manor.

She stood on the doorstep watching them as they pulled away into the distance, the carriage and accompanying riders silhouetted against the pink sky.

The sunset was always nicest on a Sunday she felt. Perhaps it was because it was a holy day.

There was a commotion from inside the manor and she spun to see several people burst in through the servants quarters, and some appear from the top of the stairs.

Marian saw none of the others arrive, including John and Djac, all she could see was the pulsing red liquid staining Robins white tunic.

"Robin..." She rushed over to him, "You are hurt."

He ignored her almost but allowed her to touch his arm. His eyes never left Geoffrey's frightened ones.

"Where is your uncle?" He demanded, storming through the manor, looking around for Geoffrey.

"Robin..." Marian was shocked and confused.

"Well?" Robin spun, trying not to shout.

"He left for Doncaster Castle not a moment before you arrived. He and my aunt are going for the festive celebrations."

She watched as Will, Alan and Much all groaned quietly, where as Robin grew angry, smacking his hand hard against one of the wooden beams in the room.

"Robin what is going on?" She asked.

He straightened, standing and looking at her sadly.

She raised her eyebrows when he bit his lip, inclining her head when he offered no explanation.

"Well?"

**Doncaster – Yorkshire –Thorne Manor - Half an Hour Later.**

"Master what are we going to do?" Much asked for perhaps the third time that evening.

They were stood in a loose circle around Robin and Marian's chamber.

Robin stood in front of the window, his arms folded over his chest. Djac had bandaged and stitched his shoulder up, telling Marian that she needn't worry as it was neither deep nor serious.

Marian had made her laugh by stating seriously that she was more mad than worried.

She was however, incrediably worried for what events would happen over the course of that evening.

She stood on Robins left, Much on his right. Will and Djac stood together, her next to Marian, the others filling in the gap.

Robin sighed, "We need to go to the celebrations, _at _the castle, and speak to Geoffrey."

Much raised his eyebrows so far they very nearly receded into his hair, "The _castle_, surely Master you cannot be serious."

Robin did not miss a stride, "Elian said that Geoffrey has promised the Sheriff our dead bodies before tomorrow's end... and that is what we will give him."

"We will?" Will was doubtful.

Robin nodded, "It is the only way to save Marians uncle."

Marian fell impossibly harder in love with Robin. She knew he was in two minds about saving her uncle, if she admitted it so was she.

But when it came down to it, he was her family, the only it to her father she had left.

She wanted to grasp at that link with both hands. in her mind that was what she was doing.

Marian smiled slightly up at Robin who winked quickly at her, although his eyes were soft.

"So how are we going to do it?" Will pressed.

"Killing ourselves, we do _not_ do." John was serious.

Robin rolled his eyes, "Obviously John." He turned to Djac, "I need you to make me some of the potion that makes our hearts stop beating."

She grinned back at him, "The one I gave you when Carter was at the camp."

Robins eyes twinkled at the prospect and thrill of adventure.

"Precisely."


	2. Chapter 2

**Doncaster – Yorkshire –Doncaster Castle**

Vaisey was more bored than he had been in a long time. He was wandering around the bustling great hall of the Castle. He looked up from studying the glass of wine he held at the vibrant tapestries that adorned the walls.

He grimaced and stopped beside Guisborne, who was leant up against one of the pillars not even trying to look happy.

"You know, I think our dear friend the Sheriff of Doncaster is too happy for his own good." He chuckled wickedly, "perhaps I shall invite him to spend the New Year at my castle, show him what it is like to be _miserable_."

Guy found it in him to sigh, "Indeed my Lord."

"And as for a masked ball I mean _really_." Vaisey scoffed slightly, "Ridiculous indeed..."  
>"Lord Geoffrey and Lady Alexandra of Thorne."<p>

Both Vaisey and Guy looked up towards the door as the announcement was made.

Vaisey grinned and motioned Geoffrey forwards with his eyes.

The man complied and excused himself from his wife, as he walked closer.

"I trust you bring good news." Vaisey hissed.

Geoffrey's face did not appear to change behind his mask, "Perhaps my lord."

He scratched the back of his head, "Although, perhaps we could exchange conversation somewhere more private."

Vaisey raised one eyebrow as Guy did, taking in the old man's face, behind his mask, Geoffrey was sweating.

It was a moment before the Sheriff said anything.

"Okay then." He clicked his fingers and placed his goblet on a nearby wench's tray.

"Enjoy the party for the hour, we will meet you in the courtyard as soon as the dancing starts, I haven't worn the right shoes..." he chuckled darkly.

"Come along Guisborne, let us see who we know." He waved Guisborne forward and gave Geoffrey a meaningful look.

"We will meet you in an hour Throne."

Geoffrey's heart was beating fast in his chest as he stood still, letting them walk past him.

He swallowed and turned to walk back out of the hall towards the private chambers the guests had been awarded.

He did not break his stride as he walked passed a wooden pillar, or when a servant in a mask stepped out from behind it and followed him down the halls.

"Well done." Robin grinned.

**Doncaster – Yorkshire –Doncaster Castle**

Robin pushed Geoffrey into the room that the Lord was supposed to be occupying with his wife for the duration of the evening.

Geoffrey was no fool, he knew that if the plan went well tonight, then he would be no doubt running away from the party accompanied by outlaws, rather than residing in this room with his beloved.

His thoughts were cut off as Robin began to speak.

"What took you so long?" Geoffrey was shocked to see Marin walk forwards, helping Robin out of his disguise.

Robin shrugged, wincing as he moved his shoulder slightly.

"Busy crowds, castle I don't know, a lot of stone, people in masks... the list goes on." Robin said.

Since his conversation with Marians uncle, whom he had managed to get to comply to his plan after entering his carriage whilst they rode towards Doncaster with his gang an wife safely in pursuit.

She nodded to herself, throwing his servants uniform in the corner of the room.

Marian turned back to face the rest of the group as Robin spoke.

"So we all know the plan?" He asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Right..." Robin said, "We drink this potion and appear dead. Then Geoffrey when the Sheriff and Guisborne are distracted you can give us the antidote, we will wake up, threaten the Sheriff and leave again."

"Very well." Geoffrey nodded but his eyes then narrowed, "What is the distraction? What could be so marvellous that Guisborne and The Sheriff will leave instantly."

Marian took a step forward; it was only then that Geoffrey noticed what she was wearing.

She was not like the others, dressed in their outlaw attire. She wore a deep blue dress that was close to black, it was made of almost velvet, and a black bodice wrapped around her middle.

Her eyes seemed darker as her irises were bright, making her eyelashes seem thicker. Her hair was up, and her neck seemed to go on for years.

"That is dangerous." Geoffrey gasped.

She let out an almost sigh and it struck Geoffrey that this was perhaps wasn't the first time she had been told this over the course of the evening.

He could not help but let his eyes glance at Robin, who was stood with his hands on top of his bow which stood between his legs, his face pensive.

"I am very well aware of the danger." Marians tone was polite, "But someone needs to distract Guisborne and the Sheriff so that you can revive the rest of us, you are to hand me over to Guisborne, as you originally promised."

Geoffrey paused nervously before he nodded, "very well."

The Saracen woman walked over to Geoffrey, handing him several bottles of clear liquid.

"You will only need to use a few drops on each of us, place them in different parts of your cloak just in case anything happens to one of the bottles."

Again Geoffrey nodded and helped her hide them in his cloak, as the rest of the band hid weapons on them and waited patiently.

Robin caught Marians elbow and pulled her over to one side.

They stood in an almost alcove of the room, her looking up at him as is hands went to rest back on his bow.

"I would die a happier man if you would tell me how you plan to distract Guisborne." Although it was meant to be a joke, Robins face was nothing but serious.

Marian sighed, "No doubt he will take me to his chamber, or somewhere separate to the sheriff. He has a score to settle, and I am more than capable of defending myself."

Robins eyes darkened, "I do not like this."

Marian groaned, resting her hands on his chest, "Robin please do not make me go over this again. We _need_ Guisborne at least out of the room so that my Uncle can give you and the others the antidote." She frowned, "And besides what if something happens and you do not wake up, how do you think I will feel then."

He sighed and rested his weapon against the wall before wrapping his arms around her waist.

She balled her hands into fists on his chest and rested her head over his heart.

He kissed her hair, "Be safe... and good luck."

She nodded, "You too."

He cupped her cheek and pulled her head up to kiss him, as her arms hooked around his neck.

They pulled apart and she stood back flat on the floor, swallowing and turning back to the gang.

Robin gripped her hand in his and she squeezed it back.

"Ready?" He asked his gang.

Everyone nodded.

"Ready."

**Doncaster – Yorkshire –Doncaster Castle - The Great Hall**

"My Lord?"

Vaisey looked up as his title was called. He saw Geoffrey walking towards him; a woman with her head bowed walked a step behind him.

Guisborne's inside went tight and cold. Her body was one he would know anywhere.

"Marian." He croaked out as Geoffrey and the woman stopped before him.

The woman lifted her head, "Sir Guy."

Geoffrey snapped his head around to look at her, "Silence."

Marian glared at Guisborne and the Sheriff behind her mask.

Vaisey grinned, "Oh this is good very good, I am so glad our leper friend is happy and well a clue... _no_." He snapped and stood closer to Geoffrey.

"_Where_ is Robin Hood?" Vaisey's shouted demand could not be heard over the music and chatter.

Geoffrey smiled, "If you would accompany me my lord, they are already in your chamber."

Vaisey's eye twitched, "very well."

Marian felt her insides grow icy as she looked at Guisborne, not that she was alone with him, she had to try harder not to appear scared.

His face was smooth, but the burning rage in her eyes frightened her.

He called two guards forward.

"Bring lady Marian to my chambers _now_." He snapped and began to walk forwards.

Marian struggled as they grabbed her arms, "Do you not have the courage to do it yourself." She demanded, inside she was scared of what he would do to her.

Guisborne did not speak to her; he glared furiously, almost maddeningly at her.

"And gag her as well." He growled and stormed through the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

**Doncaster Castle – The Sheriff's quarters. **

Vaisey strode in a head of Geoffrey, whose eyes flittered around the scene in front of him.

The room had long windows, which were casting the pink light from the setting sun into the room.

In the centre there was as sight that made Vaisey practically leap for joy.

Robin lay on a long wooden table, his hands folded on his chest, his head tipped up towards the ceiling.

Around him on other tables were wooden coffins, one for every outlaw Vaisey guessed.

He rushed over to the table where Robin lay, smacking his hands down firmly on the top of it.

"Whose laughing now!" He screamed at the man who did not even flinch.

Vaisey's eyes snapped up, mad with excitement, to look at Geoffrey.

"Killed by your own wife's family!" Vaisey screamed in Robin's ear.

Still the outlaw remained motionless.

Vaisey pushed himself to stand upright.

"I expect you wish some kind of payment." He sneered.

Geoffrey opened his mouth to reply when he was cut off by the Sheriff who gloated as he turned away from him.

"A clue... _no_."

He spun back to point at Geoffrey, "_You_ think that I am easily fooled don't you, you think that I do not know what this is?"

Vaisey threw his arms out to the side, "Seven dead outlaws well... they aren't dead are they?"

Geoffrey tensed as Vaisey looked back down at Robin again.

He reached for the outlaw's belt, and pulled his hunting knife from its sheath by his hip.

The blade gleamed in the fading light and Geoffrey was trying not to panic visibly.

"Your plans have let you down, Robin Hood." Vaisey sneered close to Robin's ear.

"Thinking you can trick me with the same plan twice well..."

He stood and his eyes flashed wickedly as he raised the knife with both hands above Robin's chest.

"You are a dead fool Robin Hood."

**Doncaster Castle – Guisborne's quarters. **

Marians breathing was erratic as Guy pulled her away from the guards who had brought her to him, hurling her across the room so she skidded along on her side.

She moved to get up but he was already there, wrenching her off of the floor before slamming her back against the wall.

She gulped, struggling to breathe as he held her neck tightly, as the door shut loudly, the lock bolting audibly.

"Guy please..."

"No!" He screamed in her face.

He pulled her to him almost before slamming her back against the stone.

She let out a cry of pain, and his eyes flashed in joy of it.

"How is it that you are alive... with him...? I _killed you_!" He screamed.

She turned her head to the side away from his outburst, although she kept her eyes on him.

"You stabbed me. I did not die." She choked out.

His face was cold, eyes almost black.

"You made me believe that you loved me... only to _throw_ it back in my face." He hissed through his teeth.

This time she managed to speak more clearly, letting venom leak into her voice. "I suppose I am to believe that that is a viable excuse for you stabbing me."

He pushed her harder against the stone wall. She could feel every contour of it through her dress.

"You _used_ me." He shouted in her face.

"Guy..." She choked out but was not heard.

He growled almost and pulled her away from the wall. She was barely conscious of being thrown her hurled her that quickly.

She had no time to brace herself, and she fell in a heap before skidding across the hard floor.

It was all she could do not to scream in pain.

She did not get up; she did not know if she could. She remained curled almost on her front on the floor, looking up at him with hard eyes as he paced around the room, wiping his mouth with his hand.

"Did you actually believe... that I would be swept off of my feet by a sadistic coward like you?" She laughed quietly without humour; the breath in her body was not all there.

Her chest felt tight, and her whole body hurt.

"I would have given you everything!" He screamed, grabbing a pot on the desk and hurling it at her.

Fortunately his anger made his aim wide, but it smashed on the floor beside her face, causing shards of it to hit her cheek.

She hissed in pain and put her forehead briefly against the floor to stop any hitting her eyes.

When she looked up again he was watching her furiously.

"I loved you, body and soul... but it was always _him_ wasn't it..." Guy sneered.

"_Robin_." He hissed and she glared up at him.

"The man you waited years for..." He chuckled, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You are a pathetic woman Marian, devoted to a _pathetic_ man." He hissed.

She smiled up at him, the pain in her eyes covered by the anger in them.

"I will take that as a compliment."

He shouted in frustration, storming over and smacking the back of his hand hard across her face, causing her to roll over in pain.

He moved to drag her upright but she lifted her foot in time to kick him in the abdomen.

He shouted in pain as she got up, running on adrenalin, not feeling the pain in her body.

It had been to long since she had been fought and thrown around.

Although she knew that she had never been hurt or held the way Guy just had, up against that wall.

Even as the night-watchman.

She pushed Guisborne hard in the side, causing him to roll onto the floor, hitting his head on the table as he did it.

He groaned and clutched his bleeding forehead.

She wrenched open the door but stopped when he shouted after her as he struggled to stand.

"You are nothing but his whore now Marian." He snapped.

She spun and kicked him hard in the chest, knocking him so he was laying on the floor again.

"I'm his _wife_ I think you'll find." She hissed as he pushed himself to try and stand.

Marina hitched up her skirts, slammed the door behind her, and ran down the corridor.

"Guards!" Guisborne's shout could be heard thorough most of the caste.

"_Guards!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Doncaster – Yorkshire –Doncaster Town-The Sheriff's Quarters**

"Guards!"

Guisborne's voice made Vaisey bolt towards the door, he threw it open and watched the scene before him. Guisborne and several guards shot passed, before more followed.

"Find her, _Guards_!" Guy's voice got louder.

Geoffrey saw his opportunity, he produced a bottle of the clear liquid and tipped its contents inside of Robins mouth.

He felt his heart stop beating for two minutes, before he smiled.

Vaisey forgot himself and screamed, "Guisborne... _Guisborne_!"

"What are you...?" He turned around and came face to face with a man who was grinning widely.

"Oh no..." He moaned.

"Oh yes!" Robin smiled and smacked his fist hard against the side of Vaisey's face, sending him to the ground.

Geoffrey threw some of the bottles at Robin, and the two quickly set to work with waking up the other outlaws.

"Thank you my friend." Robin said as the outlaws climbed out, grabbing their weapons and looking around them to try and get their bearings.

Geoffrey pulled off his outer robe jacket and through a mask at each of the outlaws.

"We are not out of here yet." He said firmly.

Robin nodded, "Right..." He looked at the group before him, "We find Marian and leave through the party, the opposite way we came in. That should slow the guards down... let's go."

"Immediately." Much cried as he ran after his master, who looked each way before stepping out into the hall, and taking off at a run.

They flew around corridors, skidding to a halt as a woman in black came running the other way, colliding with Robin.

They both let out a groan and an 'oh.'

She hooked her arms around his neck, "Thank god you're alive... let's go." She said and went to run the way they were going.

Robin caught her arm, "where's Guisborne."

"There they are!" The furious shout of Vaisey made them all spin to look behind them.

"get _them_!" He pointed and screamed as Guards raced at them. Guisbrone, stumbling to start was running with them.

"There." Marian gasped and grabbed Robins arm, pulling him forwards.

"Come on!" She screamed and set off at a sprint.

Marian dropped Robins hand and raced as fast as she could.

The rest of the gang could hear their heartbeat in their ears as they ran, it was as though they were running for their lives.

Well they were, but not for the first or last time.

Vesey tried to keep up with the pace that Guisborne and his men were setting, but he was not used to running this fast over a distance.

He was far more accustomed to riding on his white stallion than racing after outlaws though the castle.

The outlaws soon realised that they were at a disadvantage. Their only hope was the leave through the hall, they knew where that was.

Any other routes would surely render them lost.

Much was a little way behind the group. He saw them dive to the right down a corridor.

He went to charge after them when he felt someone grab his arm. He was pulled into a dark alcove, a hand clamped over his mouth.

The rest of the gang were tense as Guisborne, Vaisey and his men charged past.

Robin gently released his hand from Much's face.

The man turned to grin at his former master and opened his mouth to speak when a far more delicate hand placed itself over his mouth.

Marian's eyes were narrow as a guard halted t a stop in front of them. He looked around him, looking over his shoulder and around the corridor for a moment.

Robins arm reached between Much's back and Marians stomach, wrapping his had around her hip, and pulling her slightly behind him.

She mentally cursed herself for not having a weapon, and watched over Robins shoulder as her husband produced a knife, standing ready with his bow in hand.

After another moment the guard turned and ran after the Sheriff and Guisborne.

They waited a moment before the existed the alcove.

"This way, come on." Robin urged, grabbing Marian's hand and setting off running.

Geoffrey raced to match their pace.

They walked into the great hall. Robin gripped Marians hand and turned his head slightly to whisper to those behind him.

"Stay close, go around the edge." He hissed. They nodded and followed.

Robin, Geoffrey, Much, Djac, John, Will and Alan as well as Marian slowly made their way around the room. There were many people in the room, and a ring was beginning to gather around the open space in the centre as people watched other couples dance.

Music started to fill the room.

"There will now be a music dedication to our visiting friends from Spain."

The announcement caused Marian to halt and look around. She could not see the sheriff and Guy; but they were on their way, she was sure of it, unless they had already made it into the courtyard before them.

Quickly she took Robin's bow of off him, handing it too Much.

He looked up at her as she did it, before she took his hands in hers.

"Go out of the back, meet us in the courtyard." She hissed at the gang, motioning to the dark space between the alcove and the pillars.

"Why, Marian surely we should stay together..." Much was anxious already.

She shook her head, "There are too many of them for us to outrun, we need a distraction, something to draw them into this room, if they get to the courtyard before us none of us are leaving alive..." She pushed Much towards the door in the alcove.

"Go..." She hissed.

As the other turned and rushed from the room, Marian then proceeded to pull Robin towards the middle of the room where a large circle of crowd was watching people dance.

"What are you doing?" He demanded as she pulled him to the middle of the floor

"Give me your knife." She stated and took it from his belt.

Robins eyes went wide and there was a loud volume of chatter as she bent slightly, using the knife to cut a rip in her dress from the hem to her knee.

He swallowed as she handed him the knife.

"We need a larger crowd; people to watch the dancing, cause a commotion for them to arrive... if we are too escape." She told him.

Marian then caused louder, more sincere muttering throughout the crowd as she reached up and removed the masks she and Robin wore to blend in with the masquerade theme.

She threw them to a nearby serving boy, who grinned at her.

Marian then raised her hands and pulled her hairpin form her hair. Not her hair dagger she thought regrettably, she really was unarmed.

She shook her head and let her hair fall down her back in waves.

Robin frowned, "I do not think I like this distraction."

There were many drunken men in the room with no thought or feelings towards women.

Robin did not even want to imagine what his wife's display as causing some of the more sordid men in the room to think.

He did not like this plan.

She looked around anxiously as more people started to swell around the open space where they were stood. She knew that they were already drawing attention.

She also knew that it would not be long before someone realised that the people in the hall were the ones the Sheriff of Nottingham was chasing around the castle after.

Both she and Robin were well aware that they could not allow Vaisey to block their only exit.

"The more people there are in this room the louder it will get, The Sheriff and Guisborne will come here first." She breathed seriously.

He raised one eyebrow, "And?"

She stepped closer to him and stared up into his eyes.

"Dance with me."

**THIS AUTHORS NOTE IS VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Hey GUYS! SO yeh this chapter ends with a surprise video for you to watch.**

**It is the dance from the film 'the mask of Zorro.**

**The link is posted underneath this message and also is on my profile.**

**If there are any problems please let me know...**

**And before someone points it out I do realise that the Spanish dance they are doing is one Robin and Marian may not know.**

**But I do think that they are modern enough in that sense that they could dance like this if they chose too. **

**Obviously in the video the man dancing in blue (Antonio Banderas) is supposed to be Robin.**

**The woman (Catherine zeta Jones) whom he is dancing with is supposed to Marian.**

**And if you like the man who appears at the top of the stairs with the blonde hair can be Guisborne.**

**Hope you enjoy the video... I thought it sited them quite well.**

**It is also raunchy enough to cause the distraction they need lol! **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH AND PLESE KEEP REVIEWING xxx**

**Hyperlink... .com/watch?v=d5WFUStHKXY&list=FLaUF8GaUFD3Ji3XoeLHtkXg&index=44&feature=plpp_video**


	5. Chapter 5

**Doncaster – Yorkshire –Doncaster Town-The Sheriff's Quarters**

"Get Them!" Vaisey's shout filled the hall as soon as the dance had finished.

Robin and Marian pulled apart to see Vaisey, Guy and the guards entering from the stairs that lead down into the hall.

They both grinned at one another, satisfied that Vaisey was not in the courtyard capturing the rest of the gang.

Robin grabbed Marians hand and set off at a sprint.

"Where are they?" Much was pacing where they stood under the portcullis, sheltering from the falling rain.

The rest of the gang including Geoffrey were braced ready to sprint, their weapons in hand.

Waiting and staking things out was something they were used too, but it always set them on edge.

Especially when it was a minority or only a couple of people they were waiting for.

They worried even more so when those two people were so capable of getting themselves in trouble.

"Stop worrying Much." Djac tried not to snap, "All will be fine."

Will smiled at her and she fought the urge to roll her eyes.

Much's incessant worrying about his master and fried was enough to make a saint stressed.

She thought it was the same when Robin worried over Marian, although she knew Marian was more than capable of getting her point across, despite whether Robin listened to it or not.

She and her friend were alike in this manner.

Djac was broke away from her thoughts when the loud sound of a bell ringing filled the air.

John stood upright straighter, "That's the warning bell."

"They now we are here... we are all done for... Robin and Marian could already be caught... could be being tortured... I knew we should have stayed together."

"Look!" Geoffrey hissed.

They all spun to see Robin and Marian racing from the Castle. The both paused at the top of the steps to spun and lock the door.

Robin then caught Marians hand and they raced down towards their friends.

Much all but threw Robins bow at him.

"Let's go..." He said.

The ear-splitting sound of the door from the castle being wrenched open against the lock made them all look involuntarily.

Guards pooled into the courtyard and Guisborne appeared at the top of the stairs, the Sheriff behind him.

It seemed that the Sheriff of Doncaster was completely unaware as to what was going on in his own castle. Or perhaps he could not bear to tear himself away from his guests and the wine there.

"Get them!" Vaisey screamed.

"Come on, let's go!" Robin shouted and he grabbed his wife's arm as they all bolted through the portcullis.

Robin pushed Marian safely on the other side and un-sheathed his sword, swinging it to smack again the wall, cutting through the rope that held up the portcullis.

He rolled underneath and stood upright as the outlaws cheered.

Guisborne hurled himself at the gate, smacking his hands against it and growling.

Hood smirked at him, laughing now that they were safe.

The others turned and went to run away, but Marian stayed by Robin's side.

Guy took her in, with her dark eyes and hair shining in the moo light.

Her dress, that hugged every curve of her body, with it ripped up to her knee, made her skin, parts of which he had never seen, shine a creamy white colour in the moonlight.

She looked at Guy with hard pitying eyes, and put her hand on Robin's cheek.

Guisborne let out a scream of anger as their lips met, Hood arms hooking around her as hers went around his neck.

They pulled apart, rain smearing down their faces to smile at one another, before they took off in the direction of the houses where the gang were hiding.

They could hear Vaisey's shout from the courtyard even as they joined the group, crowded behind a small house near the tavern.

"Guisborne!" He yelled, "Get them you blithering oaf, get after them... _guards_!"

Robin chuckled to himself and went to tell his gang the next part of the plan, but spun when he heard a small cry of shock form his wife, and a flurry of movement.

"Marian!" He cried but it was too late.

"Well well Locksley, seems you even managed to convert Geoffrey, how very kind of you..." Jasper seethed, his eyes glowing with hatred in the darkness.

Robin took Jasper's entire form into his mind. The man had clearly been drinking, and after thinking about their location, right next to the tavern, Robin doubted the company he had been keeping had been one of Geoffrey and his wife, Lords and ladies.

His bow was already strung, arrow ready to strike. "Let her go Jasper."

The whole gang along with Geoffrey were watching helplessly as Jasper pressed the knife harder to Marian's throat.

"Jasper let her go." Geoffrey's vice was firm, but again the worry in his eyes gave him away.

"No!" Jasper snapped, glaring at Geoffrey.

"How could you let him buy you, the Sheriff will take your house and your lands now you know that... he will kill you..." Jasper was mad almost when he spoke, "You'll be finished, why would you give that up to help _them_!" He cried.

Geoffrey's face was sad, and in the moonlight he truly did look like Marians father.

"I realised that the niece and family I had as the one I wanted." He said.

Jasper scoffed, clutching Marian right, "Really?"

Robin was beginning to see red, but the desperation, the _need_ for her to be okay was there for all to see in his face. "Jasper..."He gasped with anger, "I will kill you."

Jasper chucked, "You do not have it in you... you haven't got the nerve... and what if you miss, what would that do to your conscience then." His arm that wrapped over Marians chest squeezed her harder and she gasped.

Robin pulled the bow tighter, "I never miss."

Jasper chuckled, "Only one of us is enough of a man to follow through on their threat, and I am telling you now that it will not be you."

Three things happened at once. Robin pulled his bow string tighter ready to fire on his next breath, Jasper, pulled his knife as if to strike the woman he held, and Geoffrey dove between the two.

Marians scream rang through the entire city.

In the castle courtyard the Sheriff and Guisborne, who were about to step into the castle, looked at one another with a dark sense of delight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Doncaster – Yorkshire –Doncaster Town**

Robin dropped his arrowless bow on the floor and rushed forwards to catch Geoffrey. The man was slumped against Marian, a knife in his side.

Jasper lay dead on the earth; no one paid him any mind.

Marian was already sobbing, whether it was from fright Robin did not know.

He was sure it played a part regardless.

His arrow had hit Jaspers shoulder behind her, but had been so close she had felt the feathers on its end brush her own neck.

Robin took Geoffrey off of her, and sank to a crouch, letting the man rest on the floor.

"Uncle..." Marian's hands fluttered and Robin watched helplessly as she began to sob.

This would all be too much for her he was sure of it.

The knife... it was all very like her father's death. It was re-opening those wounds, wounds she had begun to heal, and this time it was much worse.

The remaining gang looked at one another sadly as Geoffrey opened his eyes and gripped Marian's hand weakly.

"You are so much like your mother." Geoffrey's eyes were open, but they were cloudy, and Robin doubted he could really see her.

"Your parents would be so proud." He wheezed and Marian let out a small sob. "I am proud to be your uncle. You show great strength, fighting with the man you love."

Robin looked down in cowardice. For he did not want to see his wife's pained face.

"Robin..."

The outlaw looked down at Geoffrey who was looking up at him with sad eyes.

"I am sorry for the hostility I showed towards you when you arrived. I thought that I could do what the Sheriff asked... but I was not strong enough... I could not kill you..."

Robin chose to ignore the last part, "You are a stronger man than I could ever be Geoffrey."

The old man smiled and gently put Marian's hand which he held on Robins, which rested on his chest.

"Look after her." He coughed and groaned slightly.

Robin nodded, tears in his eyes, "I will."

"I give you both my blessing... keep fighting... for England..." Geoffrey's eyes slide closed, and he went limp in Robin's arms.

Robin took a stuttering breath and gently laid the man on the cold damp earth. He slid his arm out from under him and watched as Marian scream a sob.

She shook him, rubbing her hands up and down his chest, trying to do something, _anything_ to bring him back.

He was the only piece of her father she had left, the only reminder... she _needed_ that...

Geoffrey had also been a reminder of the life she hoped to have with Robin. That Knighton hall would join with Locksley, Much would be at Bonchruch, the others with titles and lands...

They would have children and be happy, they could be _family_.

Robin was the only person Marian had left now, she had no family.

It was a stark reminder of just how easily the lord took people away... how easily her dream of the England Richards return would bring could be shattered.

It was like trying to stop sand running through her fingers as she tried to clutch onto the remaining hope she had.

That was all gone... in her mind there was no hope of a happy future.

Not in that moment anyway.

There was only raw grief, which hurt so badly she felt she couldn't breathe.

"Marian..." Robin was conscious that they would be found.

"No... Come back... Uncle please..." Her voice broke with sobs and she stroked his cheeks.

"I am so sorry... I should have visited before, I should have..." She could not speak for crying.

Robin looked behind him and then at his gang before back down to his wife.

"We need to move Marian..."

When she ignored him he touched her shoulder.

She looked up at him with a start and shook her head. "I can't leave him... Robin..." She was close to crying harshly again.

He needed to be strong and firm for both of them at the moment. "You must Marian. Or we will all be caught; he would not want that..." He breathed the last part and she swallowed, looking back down at her uncle.

"Come on my love." He whispered and took her hands gently in his, prising both of them off of her uncle's tunic.

He stood with his bow over his shoulder and pulled her to stand up. She was quivering, her knees shaking.

He wrapped one arm firmly around her waist and she clutched fistfuls of his jacket and pressed her face into his side.

Her emotions were running so fast she did not know what she was feeling. All she knew was that Robin was there, and if she let him go she would be lost and adrift.

"Come on." Robin urged gently.

He and the gang, him practically dragging Marian, made their way through the town. He stopped them in front of an inn.

"We stay here." He said firmly.

John raised both eyebrows, "In the town? Robin really..."

"Yes John." Robin was serious, "They will be expecting us to return to Thorne. We cannot go back there at all. We will return to Nottingham tomorrow. That is the plan."

Marian let out a quiet sob, "Robin?"

She seemed so dazed and confused.

Robin hushed her and squeezed her to him gently, "Hush it is all fine. I am here, I've got you."

Alan led them into the inn. It did not take him long to get one of the tavern girls to fetch the landlord, who having recognised Robin, (his sister lived in Clun,) offered them lodgings for nothing.

Marian clung to Robin as they bid goodnight to their gang members. They were to leave at first light, under the cover of the crowd it seemed.

She did not care; all she knew was that she was once again alone in the world. Even if she had not been particularly close to her uncle, he was still a part of her, they still loved one another.

Even if at first she thought he had hated her.

Robin lit the candles in the room with her still at his side. He then gently set her sitting on the bed. He moved to take a step away from her to lock the door but she refused to let go of his shirt, tears rolling down her face.

She looked up at him desperately and it broke his heart clean in two.

"Oh Marian." He sighed sadly and bent down.

She threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder.

With his knees slightly bent he rubbed her back and kissed her shoulder.

He was caught off guard when she pushed away from him and then pulled him by the tunic to crush her mouth to his.

His instincts took over and he kissed her back, until he felt her hands slide under his jacket, before they ran down towards his belt.

His hands moved from her hips as the warning bells rang in his mind. He grabbed her hands from their place at his waist and looked at her firmly.

"No Marian." He stated.

She swallowed back more tears, "Please Robin..." She pulled her hands away and struggled in his grip as she tried to rip his shirt off.

"I need... I need this..."

"No you don't." It hurt him to see her like this, so desperate.

She sobbed and he stroked her arms gently, "Not now... not in a reaction to what happened. I do not want you to do anything that you will regret my love." He breathed.

She looked at him with sunken eyes for a moment and started t cry again, shaking with sobs.

"I... am so... sorry Robin... I..."

"Shush." He wrapped his arms around her again and she gripped onto him tightly.

"Hush my love you don't have to apologise to me." He whispered.

She remained in his arms for a moment while he waited for her to calm down.

He kissed her forehead gently, "Let me treat your face." He said and she nodded again.

She moved to clear a space for him on the bed, waiting silently while he filled a bowl with water and took some rags from one of the drawers in the room.

He sat down next to her and cupped her cheek gently, dabbing at the scratch along her jaw.

"What happened?" He whispered, hoping to take her mind off of it.

She swallowed, "Guisborne threw a pot at me, it smashed and cut my face."

He frowned, "What did he do to you..."

"Can we not talk about this now _please_...?" She pushed his hands away and stood, walking away from him and folding her arms over her chest.

He watched as she swallowed shakily, moving to take off her dress.

Besides her outlaw clothes that were hidden at Thorne she had nothing else to wear. She did not want to sleep in the clothes she would have to wear tomorrow.

She sniffed and swallowed as she pulled off her dress, Robin removing his jacket.

"I will need to find something else to wear; we will be noticed if I wear that." Her voice was painfully quiet.

Robin nodded, resting his hands on his hips as he watched her fold the dress over one of the chairs in the room.

She stood before him in her white shift. Her hands were almost shivering. He hushed her and walked over, taking her in his arms, he rested one of his hands on the back of her head, the other arm wrapped around her back as she sobbed into his shirt.

"Shush Marian shush..." He whispered pathetically.

"Let's get you in bed." He whispered, "You need to sleep." One of his hands guided her to stand in his arms by the bed, the other pulled back the bed covers and then he gently lowered her to sit on the bed.

She let herself fall to lie on her back on the mattress. He lifted her feet where they were still on the floor and tucked them under the covers.

She rested her hands on either side of her head and watched him sadly as he walked around to his side of the bed, blowing out the candles as he went.

The fire bathed the room in a yellow glow and he climbed in beside her.

Immediately she rolled to wrap one arm tight over his chest, her other tucked beside his ribs under his arm which wrapped around her.

She was safe in his arms she knew that.

His other hand covered hers where it rested close to his heart.

She closed her eyes and let her tears soak into his shirt.

"Shush..." He whispered gently, his lips touching her hair, "Sleep Marian."

She swallowed and managed to choke out tiredly, "I love you Robin."

He ran his fingers though the back of her hair and closed his eyes with a sigh. He too was tired.

"I love you too Marian."


	7. Chapter 7

**Doncaster – Yorkshire –Thorne Manor**

The gang stood in a circle around the fire they had built in the courtyard of the manor.

Lady Alexandra stood holding a red rose, similar if not identical to the way Robin remembered Roy's mother doing when he had died.

Everyone had sombre expressions as she placed it in the flames.

Djac was stood tight to Will's side, hugging his arm, her cheek pressing into his bicep.

The young carpenter looked down at his wife and smiled sadly before looking back at the flames.

Next to them stood Lady Alexandra, her expression was one of great sadness, but also slight pride at the way her husband had finally stood up for what he believed in.

He may have given his life for his niece, but that showed her that he never would have gone through with killing her.

He was still the man she thought she married.

Alan looked uncomfortable, as did John and Much.

They all stood with their hands in front of them. They stared into the flames watching as the rose burnt and turned to ash.

It was getting cold around them. But none of them could find it in their hearts to leave.

The fire still burned, but it was the emotion in Marian's eyes, that fuelled the flames inside Robin.

He watched as the last of the rose disappeared and his wife swallowed, trembling slightly.

Without warning she turned to face him from where she had been stood at his side. She wrapped both her arms around his waist, and pressed her face into his chest.

He sighed sadly and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her hair.

Robin ached to understand what she was feeling, to be able to feel it for her, to take the pain away.

"Robin." Her voice was painfully quiet, but it contained the strength he had not heard from her since her uncle had died.

"Yes my love?" He whispered and bent his head down to look into her eyes as she pulled slightly out of his embrace to look up at him sadly.

"Please take me home." She breathed.

He nodded and pulled her back to him, letting her lean on him.

It was true he carried the weight of Nottingham, the burden of the Sheriffs plans and the lives of everyone in the shire on his conscience.

But he would always be able to carry her.

Never in his life would he lack the strength for that.

"Are you going to be okay?" Robin asked Marians aunt, who was stood in a black dress on the doorstep to Throne manor opposite him.

She smiled sadly, "I will be fine. The Sheriff of Nottingham has no authority here, and The Sheriff of Doncaster was Geoffrey's friend, I doubt I will have problem in the near future, besides.." The older woman smiled, "I am fortunate to have more than most."

Robin nodded, fiddling with a dog tag in his hands, "If you ever need anything, you know where to find me."

She nodded, "Look after Marian."

Robin glanced at his wife who was preparing the horses with the rest of the gang. She had said very little since her uncle had died the day before, he doubted she would speak much on the journey home.

"I will." He turned back to the woman.

She touched his cheek, "Things will get better, Richard will return."

Robin sighed as she dropped her hand, "I hope so."

Alexandra smiled slightly, "He will. Then you will live at Locksley with your wife and Children, Lord of that village as well as Locksley and Throne."

Robin frowned, "Pardon?"

The woman smiled with tears in her eyes, "He left this estate to Marian. We have no children; it has been that way, with her inheriting his land, since she was small."

Robin took a moment to process this by which time she had started speaking again.

"It is what keeps me going. I will be strong until things are better, then I know I can join him happily."

Robin smiled, "Thank you."

She laughed quietly and hugged his tight. They pulled apart and he pressed something into her palm.

Alexandra did not look down at instantly.

She watched and waved sadly as Robin mounted his horse, Marian and the others already atop theirs.

As they rode off into the distance she looked down at the small wooden tag in her palm.

She smiled to herself, and pressed it to her lips, before looking up at the sky, smiling to herself, and disappearing into the manor.

**Doncaster-Yorkshire-The Old North Road.**

The carriage almost shook Vaisey and Guy as they travelled back towards Nottingham.

Guy supposed he should have been pleased, they had managed to inflict some kind of blow on Marian, killing her uncle had caused the whole gang pain, and he was sure the Sheriff was pleased.

No matter is Hood was dead or not, by killing Lord Geoffrey they had at least achieved something.

But every time Guy thought this, he was remembered of the sound of her pain.

It had travelled towards them through the night, her scream.

Only once before had Guy heard a noise like that.

When his showed had struck her stomach in the Holy Land, when she had betrayed him...

_Then_ she had cried out.

Vaisey saw his lieutenant in deep thought and sighed in disappointment. "Oh cheer up Gizzy, Thorne dead, which means that dear little Robin red breast and his wren will be weak... now is the time to strike..." His eyes darkened.

Guy's eyes narrowed.

"My Lord?"

Vaisey grinned, "When have I never had a strategy for a plan if it failed... I am after all, the man with a plan. As soon as we reach Nottingham, it must be put into action."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Outlaws camp.**

_Robin could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he ran around the abandoned village, searching for her._

_He skidded to a stop to prevent colliding with Much, Djac, Will, Alan and John, all of whom came running from different directions._

"_Where's the king?" Will gasped._

"_Where's Marian?" Robin demanded, and at that moment, for perhaps the first and only time in his entire life, Robin didn't give a damn about the king._

"_I don't know..." Much was cut off by a booming voice on the other side of one of the houses._

"_Marian get out of the way!"_

_There was the sound of a sword through the air, and sand moving under feet._

"_He's in the square..." Djac just had time to inform Robin before he bolted off in the direction of Guisborne's voice._

"_I'm going to marry Robin Hood..." The words left Marians voice before she could stop them, and she at once regretted them, for the fact that she and Robin were already partially married, and in that instant, she knew she had made a mistake._

_Dangling her relationship with Robin in guys face was probably the first mistake Marian had recognised in a long time. Most mistakes she found she could excuse, this one... she knew would end badly._

_His eyes clouded and he let out a roar, his sword thrusting forwards. _

"_Marian!" The deafening bellow of Robin met her ears and Guy spun, but his sword did not retract, and as Marian raised her hand to punch Guy in the side of the head, she felt cool metal pierce her skin._

_Her eyes fell down to her side where the tip of the blade had been slashed across her skin. She watched in horror as her white sand stained dress slowly changed colour, it turned from white to beige to pink, to _red_ in a matter of seconds._

_Guy spun back around to look at her and she whimpered, crumbling in front of him on her knees._

_She pressed her hands to her side, and Guy and Robin could only watch._

_Robin's heartbeat hammered in his ears as he raced across the sand._

_He was a moment too late, always a moment..._

The outlaw's eyes flew open.

He lay on his back for a few minutes, his mind on fire with the images of the holy land from his dream still lingering in his thoughts.

He thrust himself up to lean on his arms, looking around for a moment before he found whom he was searching for.

She lay on her side facing him, her hands between her cheek and the pillow

"Marian?" He gasped with relief and sunk back down to lie on his back, still breathing heavily.

She reached with one hand to cup his cheek, turning it to face her.

His eyes slid closed for a moment with content before they opened again to look at her.

She looked concerned, as did he.

Marian was worried for his nightmares, they had grown steadily worse since their return from the Holy Land.

Robin was worried for his wife. She was growing better with each day, the loss of her Uncle was hard, but she was strong, she just needed reminding of it every now and then.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

He did his best to smile for her, "I am always okay."

She sighed and moved to lie against his side, her hands on his chest fiddling with his dog tag. His arms wrapped around her and she rested her head on his shoulder, his laying gently against the top of her hair.

"Is _okay_ a kind of code for a brave outlaw that means I am really _not_ okay?" She whispered.

He looked down at her, "Why?"

She smiled sadly and clung tighter to him.

"Because if it is, then I'm _okay_ too."

He sighed and kissed the top of her head, holding her too him.

They lay like that for the rest of the night until day light broke.

And when it did, it brought with it a sense of peace, and the hope and knowledge that the days were getting better, that they were one step closer to brining the king home.

Of course there was never peace for very long.

Especially not in Sherwood.

**DUH DUH DUH! (Robin Hood credit theme)**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed.**

**The next episode has been finished, and the first few chapters are up there on my profile now! Check them out! **


End file.
